fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KFTX
KFTX is an NBC affiliate that serves the Wichita Falls, Texas and Lawton, Oklahoma market. It broadcasts on Channel 21. Syndicated programming on KFTX includes: Live! with Kelly and Ryan, Rachael Ray, Kathy, Steve, and The Office among others. The station was owned by NO SIR GIFTS VENUES until March 12, 2016 when the station was sold to RainbowDash72 and is now a sister station of RDN affiliate KRBW. Both stations maintain studios and offices on 5th Street in Wichita Falls and transmitter site located in Grandfield, Oklahoma. History KFTX signed on the air back on October 14th, 1983 and signed on originally as an independent with the call letters being KCJI. KCJI remained as an independent for merely 3 years up until 1986 when the newly formed FOX network signed on the air. KCJI ditched the original call sign and the independent affiliation to be with FOX and changed the call sign to KFTX (K Fox TeXoma). KFTX remained as a FOX affiliate for nearly 20 years up until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KFTX then switched affiliations yet again, this time switching with then ABC affiliate KEZL and then NBC affiliate KRTA, as a result causing a domino effect. KFTX giving the FOX affiliation to KEZL, KEZL giving the ABC affiliation to KRTA and KRTA giving the NBC affiliation to KFTX. Up until this day, KFTX has remained as an NBC affiliate. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 2002-2003 Programming Schedule from 1996-1997 News/Station Presentation As a Fox affiliate, KFTX began launching a 9:00 p.m. newscast titled Fox 21 News at Nine in 2000, it competed with then-WB affiliate KWBT (now KRBW) and became the strongest station in Texoma with a nightly prime-time newscast. In 2015, when the realignment occured and switched its affiliate to NBC, the station moved their 9:00 p.m. newscast to 10:00 p.m. and began adding 5:00 p.m. & 6:00 p.m. newscasts. In 2007, while a Fox affiliate, KFTX began producing a morning newscast titled ''Fox 21 News Good Day ''which ran from 5:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m. Currently, the station produces 36½ hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 6½ hours on weekdays and 2 hours each on the weekends). Current On-Air Staff Rodney Mendoza - News Director *Janice Christensen - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Karen Brewer - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Dustin Powers - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Shannon Walton - anchor; weekend evenings StormTracker 21 Meteorologists *Kelli Sanders - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon *Clyde Bridges - chief meteorologist (AMS seal of approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Stanley Ramirez - meteorologist; weekend evenings News 21 Sports *Patrick Morris - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Johnathan Klein - sports anchor; weekend evenings News 21 Reporters *Clay Sullivan - general assignment reporter *Terrance Gibbs - general assignment reporter *Erica Ballard - general assignment reporter *Martin Webb - general assignment reporter *Priscilla Carpenter - general assignment reporter *Shaun Gerlett - general assignment reporter *Jeremy Simpson - general assignment reporter News Themes *The X Package - Gari Media (2000–2007) *Fusion - Stephen Arnold Music (2007–2011) *Connect - 360 Music (2011–2015) *High Velocity V.2 - 615 Music (2015–present) Website History *1996-2002: www.fox21texoma.com *2002-2009: www.kftxfox21.com *2009-2014: www.fox21.com *2014-2016: www.nbc21onthespot.com *2016-present: www.texomasnews21.com Logos KCJI 1983.png|KCJI logo from 1983-1986 KFTX 1986.png|KFTX logo from 1986-1987 KFTX 1987.png|KFTX logo from 1987-1990 KFTXlogo.png|KFTX logo from 1990-1993 KFTXlogo1993.png|KFTX logo from 1993-1996 KFTX Logo (1996-2003).png|KFTX Logo (1996-2003) KFTX current logo.png|KFTX logo from 2004-2007 KFTX 2015.png|KFTX's Logo (2015-2016) KFTX 2016 Logo.png|KFTX Logo (2016-Present) Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 21 Category:Texas Category:Oklahoma Category:RainbowDash72 Category:NBC Stations owned by RainbowDash72 Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Texoma (Wichita Falls/Lawton) metro Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983